Mi vida no es facil
by Neo cristal Serenity
Summary: La esperada boda ha llegado y dos noticias que cambiarán la vida de muchos..Lean la historia que seguro tocará sus corazones...ACTUALIZE!
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos! Tenia la idea de esta historia hace días..pero ya que tengo insomnio mezclado con nerviosismo ( Exámenes ^_^!) he decidido escribirla. Es TOTALMENTE diferente a lo que normalmente escribo. Hasta yo me siento rara escribiéndolo ^_^ . Tiene muchas cosas realistas, advierto.....Bueno Disfruten!  
  
DISCLAIMER: RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ES MIO!!!!!  
  
Notas: Las parejas son las de siempre. Misao y Aoshi , Kenshi y Kaoru, Sano y la Kitsune, Hiko y ¿?  
  
Kenshin, Aoshi, Misao, Kaoru, y Sano están en la misma Escuela Superior o High School. Megumi es mayor de edad. Hiko es profesor de deportes.....y pervertido.....pero de la forma malita, pero termina hecho todo un chico bueno.  
  
La vida no es fácil  
  
A veces me pregunto, Para que nací? Para ser abusado y molestado sexualmente por mis padres? Para sufrir como esclavo de la gente? Para tener que preocuparme por si tendré dinero para comer? Yo sé que tiene que haber una razón.  
  
Bueno, no me he introducido y ya les di ganas de llorar. Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura. No soy muy alto ni musculoso, en realidad, soy pálido, frió y muy delgado. Tengo habilidad para la espada. Nunca he tenido novia. Quien se le acercaría a un chico pobre que apenas tiene un guardarropa para vestir tres días. Hoy empezare mi segundo año de preparatoria. Pienso graduarme y seguir mis estudios y quizás algún día convertirme en un buen veterinario. Hasta aquí los dejo que se me hace tarde.  
  
............................................................................ ....................  
  
Kaoru! Misao! Las dos amigas se confundieron en un abrazo.  
  
Misao- Bueno Kaoru, ya empezamos nuestro segundo año. Kaoru- Si adivina que? Misao- Que? Kaoru- Aoshi y Sano cayeron con nosotros en el mismo grupo. Misao- Que bueno, hablando de los reyes de roma. Aoshi_ Chicas! Sano- hola mis bellezas.... Kaoru: Mira quienes llegaron la pareja de novios Misao- Ya se casaron? Sano- ( poniendo si voz fina ) Si! ( le da un beso a Aoshi casi en la boquita ) Aoshi- QUE te PASA BAKA!!! Sano- No me nieges..... Misao y Kaoru-HAHAHA Sano- Miren eso, que detestable.. Aoshi- Que? Sano- Ese pelirrojo, mira como viste..(señalando a Kenshin que tenia un pantalón azul ya desgastado por los usos y una camisa amarilla de igual estado ) Misao- Sano, Dejalo! Kaoru- ( lo miro con lastima )Pobre, he escuchado que es muy pero que muy pobre. Aoshi- Es verdad Sano, has armado un escándalo por eso/ Sano- Urgg y mira como mira a las chicas, el se cree que tiene oportunidad con ellas. Aoshi- Bueno las puede mirar pero no tocar además para que se visten así..... Misao y Kaoru- Que vestimos como Aoshi Shinomori.... Y así continuaron  
  
( Pensamientos de Kenshin ) Al fin la veo. Mi hermoso ángel. Kaoru Kamilla. Tiene el pelo negro, muy largo, piel blanca, figura esbelta y unos ojos en los que miraría todo el día. Claro que ella nunca me hablara. No soy tan guapo como Aoshi ni Sano, pero si tengo un buen corazón. Este año me he propuesto que ahorrare dinero para comprarle a ella algo muy bonito, el día de San Valentín. Solo verla reír me hace sentir feliz. No me importa lo que hablen de mi, se que desde que llegue me han estado mirando. Sano se burla de mí desde que estamos en elemental. Si mucho tiempo pero lo increíble es que nunca me ha preguntado mi nombre...nunca y aun así se burla despiadadamente de mi. Pero, ya no me importa. Me importa Kaoru y nadie mas....  
  
RINGGGGGGGGG  
  
--- en el salón---  
  
Buenos Días alumnos soy el Profesor Hiko y le daré la clase de Educación Física. Bueno como tengo de costumbre dividiré el grupo en unos más pequeños para que así puedan hacer trabajo cooperativo.  
  
Aoshi, Sano y Enishi. Tomoe, Omasu, Okon. Naru, Makoto, Naoko. Mamoru, Keitaro y Motoki. Kenshin, Misao y Kaoru.  
  
Y ahorra divídanse y a trabajar.  
  
Aoshi- No puede ser, si esa cosa toca a mi Misao, lo mato. Sano- urrg... Enishi- No se preocupen. Las chicas ni lo tocaran.  
  
Kenshin- Buenos Didiaas. Kaoru- Buenos Días Kenshin. Mi nombre es Kaoru. Misao- Y el mío Misao. Kaoru- Trabajaremos para ser el mejor equipo. Misao- Siii!!!!  
  
Hiko- Bueno, empezaremos hoy los chicos estarán en levantamiento de pesas. Sano- Si!! Yo empiezo... ( Cogió las pesas, las levanto con facilidad ) Y así continuaron hasta el ultimo turno, el de Kenshin. Hiko- Kenshin! Kenshin- Profesor, no puedo. Hiko- Si no lo haces le quito puntos a tu equipo. Kenshin- ( por Kaoru ) Lo haré.  
  
Kenshin se sentó en la banquilla y rápidamente sin perder oportunidad Sano se paro al lado de esta.  
  
Sano- Toma Kenshin, Yo de ayudo. Y le tiro las pesas a Kenshin quien no puedo sostenerlas y cayo con ellas.  
  
Kenshin- Ayuda!! Todos menos Kao/misa- HAHHAHAHAHA Kaoru- Ayúdame Misao. Y entre las dos lograron levantar el peso.  
  
Hiko- Kenshin menos 10 puntos para tu equipo. Misao- Eso no es justo. Hiko- Menos 20 Gracias a tu hermosa y pequeña boquita. Aoshi- Nadie le dice hermosa a MISAO!!! Hiko- Menos 50 puntos Gracias a tu novio. Kaoru- Vamonos.........  
  
En la Tarde. Kenshin: Perdónenme, por culpa mía ya empezaron mal. Misao- No fue tuya, fue de Sano por Mono, Mia por no quedarme callada y de Aoshi por celoso. Bueno me voy, Cuídense!! Kaoru y Kenshin- Adiós!! Kaoru- Kenshin no te preocupes. Kenshin- Kaoru, sabes, te gustaría que te hiciera cena hoy en mi casa, sabes para reponer el daño que te hice. Kaoru- Claro Kenshin, cenare en tu casa pero para empezar una amistad. Ok? Kenshin- Bueno si quieres traer a Misao.. Kaoru- Claro que si, ella seguro aceptara.... Kenshin- Pues a las seis en mi casa. Yane Kaoru-Yane! Cuídate!!  
  
------- A las seis------- Ding dong. Kenshin- Ya voy! Misao- Pues corre que tengo hambre!! Kenshin- Hola, pasen y siéntanse como en casa.  
  
Cuando las chicas entraron, se asombraron. La casa de Kenshin era relativamente pobre. Muy pequeña, de madera. El piso con grietas y los muebles viejos. No había tele.  
  
Kenshin- No es mucho, pero es mi casa. Kaoru- El muy linda Kenshin. Kenshin- Podemos hablar, saben nunca he tenido visitas, se que mi casa no es muy presentable pero si vienen le dare lo mejor que aya en ella. Misao- Kenshin, eres muy dulce. Kaoru- Kenshin, y tus padres? Keshin- Si les cuento algo no se lo dirán a nadie. Misao: No Kenshin- Me abandonaron..por eso vivo solo. Kaoru- Pobrecito, y te mantienes solo? Kenshin- Si.....bueno la comida esta hecha, A comer!  
  
El pobre chico había gastado todos sus ahorros. Les había hecho pechugas de pollo con salsa de barbacoa y papas al horno con queso. Las chicas comieron con gusto. Y así hablaron y se rieron hasta las 9.00  
  
Kaoru- Kenshin fue un placer. Misao- Gracias. Kenshin- El placer fue mío. Misao- Desde hoy eres nuestro amigo. Kaoru- Adiós y te vemos mañana. Kenshin- ( muy contento ) Adiós!  
  
Misao- Sabes algo Kaoru? Kaoru- Que te da lastima por Kenshin. Misao- Si, ( y empieza a llorar ) Kaoru- ( llorando también ) Lo se. Misao- Sabes, me rompió el alma al ver su cara iluminada con el hecho de que nosotras estuviéramos allí. No puedo creer que nunca nos fijáramos en el. Kaoru- Tiene un corazón de oro ( y tratando de reanimar el animo de su amiga ) Y unos ojos espectaculares. Misao- Si Aoshi me coge, pero tienes razón. Hehe. Bueno aquí me quedo. Adiós.!!  
  
-------------------------en la habitación de Kaoru--------------- No puedo dejar de Pensar en el. Su carita Iluminada Asi. Su casa, su ropa. Su corazón de oro. Las lagrimas no dejan de brotar de mis ojos. Pensar todo lo que ha pasado. Mi pobre Kenshin. Cada segundo te quiero mas, Hasta te has ganado un pedacito de mi corazón...........................................  
  
FIN DE CAPITULO UNO!  
  
Ejem... Al fin termine el cap uno. Pondré el dos pronto si me dejan 5 review. Por favor dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Onegai!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Verguenza de mí

Hola a todos! Muchas Gracias por su apoyo en realidad los amo por dejarme review! Nunca pensé que sirviera para escribir algo serio..Pero me han inspirado, Gracias!  
  
Mis reviews!  
  
Cleoru Misumi: Gracias Hermanita! Mas te vale que me dejes otro review o te las vas a ver!  
  
Bunny Saito: Eres un amor! Vamos a hacer una colecta para Kenshin! Gracias!!!!!!  
  
Misao 19: Loka! Que mas puedo decir, Arigatou!!!  
  
Zerosz: Eres un caballero..hehe, Gracias por tu review y espero tu apoyo en este capitulo!  
  
Milla-chan: Habrán muchas escenas de celos de nuestro tempanito..jeje...sabes me gustan! Y si me quedo minutos pensando como se sentirían los personajes para así tener una mejor descripción de ellos.. es raro pero así me salen las cosas..Muchas Gracias!  
  
Misao-chan1: GRACIAS por tu apoyo! Y si pobre Kenshito....te vas a morir llorando en los próximos cap, pero te prometo muucho Misao/Aoshi!  
  
Jessia-Mari-Pareces un camaleón, cambias mas de nombre que de ropa. Gracias hermanita menor! Y a ti también va la amenaza del review! Tienes instintos de asesina....Cuidado!  
  
Meg-ek: Me alegra que te aya parecido original. Para mi eso es muy pero que muy importante, Gracias!  
  
Mayumi2: Gracias por aceptar mi e mail! Me alegra tu apoyo!  
  
A los que la leerán hoy o no han dejado review por favor déjenme uno por que me ayudan a sentirme mejor cuando escribo y hasta me inspiran a sacar los capítulos mas rapados ya saben para el Cap 3. 5 reviews lo mínimo!!!  
  
ARIGATOU!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ES MIO. SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NOBUHIRO WATSUKI!  
  
MI VIDA NO ES FACIL  
  
VERGÜENZA DE MI MISMO  
  
Kenshin te has ganado un pedacito de mi corazón............  
  
En la habitación de Kenshin..( pensamientos )  
  
Desde que me fui de la casa de mis padres no me he sentido tan bien. Esa Misao me cae bien, es bonita y hasta un poco orgullosa pero es un amor. Si Aoshi Shinomori me escucha me mata..jeje.Es graciosa y cuando coge confianza, es eléctrica. Tiene su niñez dentro, y no tiene problemas en expresarla, brinca por todos los lados pero eso me gusta por que trae la alegría con ella . Kaoru, ese nombre que al solo pensar en el me hace retumbar el alma. Ese nombre que representa mi única esperanza y a lo único que le entregaría mi confianza y mi alma. Mi hermoso ángel. Me dio pena al tener que traerla a este hogar tan desagradable. Ella se merece una casa hecha en oro, como su corazón; tan bella y buena, no sabia que una persona como ella existía. La amo, esas son las palabras correctas, la amo desde el día que la vi. No sabia que en mi corazón todavía podía existir amor, pero ella lo hizo florecer de nuevo......  
  
AL OTRO DIA EN EL COLEGIO..  
  
QUE!!! Que fuiste a casa de Quien!!! Se pudo escuchar la voz del único e inigualable Aoshi Shinomori por todo el edificio.  
  
Misao: Aoshi, no seas tonto, me has explotado los tímpanos.  
  
Sano: Urgg, Comiste en su casa?  
  
Misao: SI, y te aseguro que no he comido tan bien en mucho tiempo.  
  
Aoshi: Demo, fuiste a casa de otro hombre, y si te hacia algo....yo...yo....  
  
Misao: Yo que?! Aoshi: Me moriría ( dijo bajando la cabeza y alejandonse del lugar )  
  
Misao: ( No sabia que se sentiría así ) Aoshi! Espérame! Tenemos que hablar!  
  
En ese momento....  
  
Kaoru: Sano, Que pasa?  
  
Sano: Que gracias al apestoso y mugroso de Kenshin Himura, Aoshi ha tenido un arrebato y se le declaro a Misao accidentalmente...  
  
Kaoru: ( enfadada ) Primero, Ya era hora que se le declarara a Misao y Segundo Kenshin es un amor, respétalo!  
  
Sano: Urrg Mira Quien viene por ahí, el proximo cadáver si Aoshi estuviera presente....  
  
( Kenshin venia había Kaoru, realmente hoy estaba un poco mas presentable, pero las personas seguían discriminando contra el )  
  
Kenshin: Buenos Días señorita Kaoru, Buenos días Señor Sano...  
  
Sano: Que RAYOS te untaste! Apestas a carajo!  
  
Kenshin: ( mirando hacia abajo ) Perdón si le molesto es que.....  
  
Kaoru: ME encanta tu colonia Kenshin. No le hagas caso a Sano, SIEMPRE es así, Quieres ir a la cafetería a desayunar?  
  
Kenshin: Me encantaría, demo..  
  
Kaoru: No quiero ningún pero! Vamos!  
  
( Y así se fueron )  
  
EN LOS JARDINES TRASEROS DEL COLEGIO....  
  
Misao: Aoshi!! Rayos se que estas aquí!  
  
Silencio  
  
Misao: Por favor!! Respóndeme!  
  
Silencio  
  
Misao: ( perdiendo la paciencia comienza a llorar ) Aoshi!! Por favor!  
  
Aoshi: ( Bajando de un arbol ) No llores.  
  
Misao: Pero tengo que llorar, Como puede ser posible que después de tanto tiempo no confíes en mi!  
  
Aoshi:-----  
  
Misao: Tu sabes que el único hombre que amo eres....  
  
Aoshi: Misao....  
  
Misao: Kenshin es mi amigo, una persona que necesita de nosotras para ser feliz, lo quiero mucho pero como amigo.  
  
Aoshi: ( Cogiendo a Misao por la cintura ) No llores mi pequeña, sabes que he perdido todo lo que amo en esta vida, Solo me quedas tu. Eres mi razón para vivir. Eres mi alegria. Te amo Misao, siempre te he amado. Por favor no llores mas que me partes el alma ( su vos empieza a flaquear )  
  
Misao: ( esta llorando?! En realidad me ama así de mucho )  
  
Permanecieron abrazados uno del otro mientras los dos dejaban de llorar hasta que Aoshi rompió el silencio.  
  
Aoshi: Misao?  
  
Misao: Si?  
  
Aoshi: Quieres ser mi novia?  
  
Misao: Siempre lo he sido, Claro que si, amor.......  
  
Y se difundieron en un gran beso.........pero no sabían que alguien los estaba viendo.. EN LA CAFETERIA...  
  
Muchacha #1: Hay viene el asqueroso de Himura.  
  
Muchacho #1: No se como Kamilla se la pasa con el.  
  
Muchacho#2: Es tan hermosa, no se como se fija en el!  
  
Muchacha: #2: Yo no se como puede soportar su olor!  
  
Muchacho #1: Me voy a asegurar que tenga un desayuno  
  
placentero.....  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru, no tengo dinero....  
  
Kaoru: Ya te lo dije, Yo invito !  
  
Kenshin: ( mi ángel ) Arigatou....  
  
Kaoru y Kenshin se dirigieron hacia las mesas, muchos le rechazaban el espacio a Kenshin, y si Kenshin no era bienvenido, Tampoco Kaoru. Kaoru lucho y lucho hasta que al fin consiguieron un espacio para los dos.  
  
Kaoru: Estúpidos! Me hierven la sangre...  
  
Kenshin: Siempre es así....  
  
Kaoru: Se creen mucho pero Tu eres mucho mas que ellos!  
  
Kenshin: Grac....( la voz de Kenshin fue interrumpida cuando el sintió un impacto y luego algo caliente ) Kenshin: Me quemo!!!! Ha!!!  
  
Todos en la cafetería: HAHAHA!  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin! No te preocupes te ayudare!  
  
( Alguien había arrojado un chocolate CALIENTE a Kenshin en sus desespero Kenshin empezó a gritar y a tratar de quitarse la camisa húmeda por el caliente liquido )  
  
Cuando Kenshin se quito la camisa, hubo un silencio eterno en toda la cafetería, Todos vieron lo que Kenshin siempre trato de esconder. Su cuerpo. No solo su cuerpo, Sus cicatrices a causa del maltrato. Su flaqueza a causa de la pobreza. Las personas abandonaron la cafetera silenciosamente, solo se escuchaban murmullos.  
  
Kaoru: TODOS SON UNOS IDIOTAS!!! Kenshin estas bien?  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru... yo ...... lo siento....  
  
Kaoru: Pobrecito, tu espalda esta quemada ven vamos a la enfermería....  
  
Kenshin: ( apunto de llorar ) No tengo ropa..  
  
Kaoru: Yo resolveré eso....  
  
EN LA ENFERMERIA  
  
La enfermera escolar no estaba pero Kaoru se dio a la tarea de curar a Kenshin...  
  
Kaoru: Con esto te sentirás mejor....  
  
Kenshin: Gracias ( se lo quiero decir ) Kaoru te voy a contar la historia detrás de esas cicatrices......  
  
Kaoru: ( Sentándose ) Puedes contar conmigo, nunca se lo diré a nadie...  
  
( Flash Back )  
  
Mama por favor no mas. Mi pequeño muñeco, mama lo hace por que te quiere... Me lastimas, eso es malo...No me toques así...no me gusta....mama!  
  
Papa no te enojes, estas bebido, no me pegues me duele mucho papa papá!!!  
  
Mama! Papa! Tengo hambre......mucha.....  
  
Este nino ha sido violado y maltratado.....Solo tiene un familiar.....tomata su custodia...  
  
Kenshin estaba curando a un perrito agolpeado. Mira ese niño, es un sucio!  
  
Maldito Enano! Trabaja o te daré hasta que me duelan las manos! TE ODIO!!!  
  
( Vemos un pequeño Kenshin tirado en un suelo sucio con su cuerpecito gravemente herido, estaba roto por fuera y por dentro )  
  
Por que me pasa a mí? Que he hecho? Siento vergüenza de mi mismo...he sido tan malo?...es malo amar a tus padres aunque te odien....no?....Si?.....Podré sobrevivir solo? Ser un GRAN veterinario y ayudar a los animalitos que maltratan tanto como a mí......puedo hacerlo...pero...no tengo fuerzas.......mama....papa........  
  
( fin del Flash Back )  
  
Kenshin: Y desde ese día he vivido solo....por eso es que tengo estas cicatrices.....  
  
Kaoru se había quedado helada. Su Kenshin, Su pobre Kenshin tenia un pasado horrible. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que le había sucedido. Por que tanta injusticia para una sola persona? Por que le toco vivir así? Kenshin era un ángel...una persona que el amor le brotaba de sus hermosos ojos....Por que el? Por que? Por que tuvo que sufrir tanto que hasta llego a sentir vergüenza de el?!  
  
Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Kaoru. No podía sostenerlas mas. No podía. En realidad, Quien podría? El Corazón de Kaoru se había partido en miles de pequeños pedazos. No podía creerlo. No. No lo podía aceptar.  
  
Kenshin: Si no me quieres hablar después de esto, lo entendere, soy una persona sucia. Estoy manchado. Lo entendere pero si me quieres hablar...  
  
Kaoru: ( llorando ) Si Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: MI corazón siempre estará abierto para ti, y no importa lo que quieras, arre hasta lo ultimo por hacerte feliz, porque me has aceptado, por eso te quiero......  
  
Kaoru: Oh Kenshin  
  
Kaoru abrazo a Kenshin con todas las fuerzas que habian en su cuerpo. Lo quería demasiado, Como se atrevía a llamarse sucio? Sucios son sus padres, y todas aquellas personas que le hicieron daño. Kenshin comenzó a llorar. De la tristeza al recordar su pasado, pero de la alegría al saber que Kaoru lo aceptaba como era. Kaoru no encontraba forma de separarse de el. Sentía que si lo dejaba el mundo le iba a hacer daño.  
  
Misao que al enterarse de lo de Kenshin fue a llevar una camisa que Aoshi le había dicho a Misao que se la llevara a Kenshin mientras el pateaba el trasero de Enishi ( el que le tiro el chocolate a Kenshin ). Escucho todo. Sus lagrimas fluian libremente por sus mejillas. Su pobre Amigo. Misao entro a la enfermería. Kenshin al ver los ojos de Misao se dio cuenta que había escuchado todo. Antes de que Kenshin pudiera haber dicho algo. Misao se unió al abrazo. Así permanecieron los tres y juraron que el secreto de Kenshin Nunca Saldría de sus bocas.  
  
TERMINE!!! Dejenme Reviews por favor se los voy a agradecer! Recuerden mas capitulos 5 reviews por cada uno! 


	3. Aoshi pierde la razon

YEAHH! Aqui ALFIN!!!!!! Onegai por la tardanza.......  
  
DISCLAIMER: RUROUNI KENSHIN NO ES MIO ES DE NABUHIRO WATSUKI!!!!  
  
DEDICATORIA: Le dedico el Capitulo a Mego por ser tan loca....y que hace tiempo no escribe algo......  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS:  
  
Cleoru Misumi: Bueno tu review es obligatorio...heehe just kidding......Arigatou very much......  
  
Milla-chan: Te vas a gozar este Cap! Gracias por tu apoyo...me inspira que me apoyen en mis historias....  
  
Bunny Saito: Yo! Amiga! Gracias y perdon por que no he podido hablar por el MSN! Estoy super ocupada pero te agradezco el review!  
  
Gaby: Gracias! Muchas Gracias!! Dejame tu email para avisarte cuando Actualizo!  
  
Meikyo: Gracias! Perdon por la tardanza pero aquí esta otra vez!  
  
Mer: Arigatou! TE agradezco tu apoyo!!  
  
Mayumi2: ME alegra que te halla conmivido.....deja que leas este cap!  
  
Misao Mayfair: Claro que acepto las malas criticas y no son malas son mas inspiración para mejorar....Bueno lo de las tragedias a la mayoria les conmovio..cada uno tiene su punto de vista pero gracias por tu comentario..  
  
ZERoSu: Hahah! Soy realista eso es cierto..Gracias!!!  
  
Hibari: Muchas Gracias amiga....Espero encontrarte en el Msn y si actualizaste y no te he dejado review..sorry por que la School got me crazy! Arigatou!  
  
Yavanna: MI queridisima Amiga! Muuuuuuuchas gracias! Y me avisas el ultimo cap de Mi corazón tu hogar! Chao!  
  
SI SE ME OLVIDO ALGUIEN SORRY!!! PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAN GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN APOYANDO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NOTAS: ( ) Movimientos * * Pensamientos  
  
Mi Vida no es Facil  
  
Aoshi pierde la razón...  
  
Misao se despierto a una mañana soleada. Los pajaritos  
  
cantando, el olor a desayuno hecho por mama, el sonido de  
  
tu papa bajando la escalera....era un día normal, hermoso.....  
  
Misao se baño y bajo las escaleras rápidamente motivada  
  
por el hambre. Comió, se lavo la boca, la cara, se puso un  
  
poco de maquillaje para impresionar a Aoshi y salió de su  
  
casa caminando como de costumbre...  
  
En el camino iba disfrutando el aroma de las flores y el  
  
calor de el sol de la mañana....todo parecía normal pero  
  
presintió algo raro....  
  
Un carro rojo con cristales ahumados muy negros la seguia  
  
de cerca desde que salió de su casa.....esta entretenida por  
  
la belleza de la mañana no lo sospecho pero estaba muy  
  
cerca de ella. Dentro del automóvil un hombre reía  
  
lujuriosamente mientras observaba cada paso de la joven.  
  
En un instante el viento levanto la falda de la joven, que la  
  
atrapo con facilidad y comenzó a reír..para el esto había  
  
sido el comienzo de una mañana excitante....en todos los  
  
sentidos; hoy seria el día......la pequeña Misao conocería al  
  
quien la había estado mirando muy de cerca....  
  
Misao Diviso a Aoshi que la estaba esperando en el portón  
  
de la escuela.  
  
Misao: * Que Guapo de ve, LO AMO *  
  
Aoshi: * Llego mi ángel, La amo *  
  
Al Misao llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba Aoshi  
  
rápidamente y sin decir una palabra se dieron un beso  
  
apasionado. La pasión era mucha.....hasta que  
  
Hiko: Ejemm...* Aoshi Shinomori te odio* Estamos en la  
  
escuela no es un motel...Misao Makimashi * Amo el  
  
nombre * Eres mi estudiante de salón hogar..tengo que  
  
velar por ti.  
  
Aoshi Y Misao: ^////////^  
  
Hiko: Y Misao bájate la falda, la tienes muy corte que no  
  
sea que a tu novio le de con buscar por debajo de ella *Yo  
  
voy a ser quien busque *.  
  
Aoshi: ( enfurecido ) Que Carajo! Yo la respeto y no tengo  
  
necesidad de buscar ahí además Que  
  
rayos hace mirando  
  
las piernas de MI NOVIA!!  
  
Misao: Muy bien sensei...lo haré...  
  
Hiko: * Mi belleza* Te veré en clase.  
  
Aoshi: Ese Pendejo! Por que no me dejaste que lo  
  
insultara!  
  
Misao: Por que vas a salir perdiendo....y te amo...  
  
Aoshi: ( mirándola con ternura ) Cuídate mi pequeña...  
  
Misao: ( rozando su mano contra su barbilla ) Tu también.  
  
Nos vemos..  
  
RINNNNNNNNNNNNG!!!  
  
Kaoru: Hola Misao.  
  
Kenshin: Hola Señorita Misao.  
  
Misao: Hola chicos....que tenemos hoy con el Hikito ese?  
  
Kaoru: Teoría...  
  
Kenshin: No me gusta si clase, ni como las mira a  
  
ustedes....  
  
Kaory: * que lindo eres * Ya nos acostumbramos...  
  
Misao: Vamos ya viene...  
  
Hiko: Buenos Días Estudiantes  
  
Estudiantes: Buenos días  
  
( Imagínense una clase normal.....simplemente aburrida...)  
  
Al final de la clase.  
  
Hiko: Misao tengo que hablar contigo algo muy serio a la  
  
tarde.  
  
Misao: Muy bien maestro.  
  
Hiko: * mas te vale que vengas* ( sonrio)  
  
El día transcurrio normal para todos. Llego la tarde y todos  
  
se fueron de la escuela excepto Misao para su reunión y  
  
Kenshin para practicar algunos ejercicios { El chico quería  
  
mejorar }  
  
EL EL SALON DE DEPORTES...  
  
Misao: Señor Hiko aquí estoy. Que Me quería decir?  
  
Hiko: Primeramente siéntate...  
  
Este camino hacia la puerta y la cerro con llave. Misao se  
  
sintió extraña y al mismo tiempo asustada por estar  
  
encerada en una habitación. Presentía algo...  
  
Hiko: ( sentándose muy cómodamente el la silla de al lado )  
  
La cito por una razón muy importante...Quiero que se mida  
  
el nuevo uniforme del equipo...( le entrego una caja negra )  
  
Al Misao abrirlo se le abrieron los ojos....su corazón  
  
palpitaba rápidamente del miedo y la furia.....supo que lo  
  
que queria el hombre no era charlar....en la caja no había un  
  
uniforme sino un atuendo muy provocativo ( baby doll ).  
  
Sintió que el pánico que apoderaba de ella bajo la mirada  
  
del ahora lujurioso hombre frente a ella. Trato de correr  
  
pero sintió que algo fuerte no la dejaba pararse.  
  
Hiko: A donde vas...debes medírtelo y jugar con el......  
  
Misao: Maldito Degenerado..DÉJEME SALIR!!!  
  
Hiko: ( Apretándola hacia ella ) Mi belleza...no me importa  
  
si te lo mides o no....solo quítate la ropa o te lo haré quitar a  
  
la mala...  
  
Misao sentía como las manos de aquel forzudo hombre le  
  
acariciaban todo el cuerpo. Sentía asco, miedo,  
  
desesperanza. Su corazón y todo su ser eran de Aoshi....No  
  
puede ser que un estúpido le arrebatara algo tan  
  
preciado...no..no...no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin Escucho una voz desesperada, pidiendo ayuda, era  
  
la voz de Misao! De momento algo vino a su mente..  
  
Flash Back  
  
Misao hacia sus ejercicios de rutina...  
  
Kenshin que estaba sentado en un banco fue a donde el  
  
maestro.....pero noto algo extraño....era la manera en que  
  
miraba a Misao....no era de cariño, era de lujuria.....  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
MISAO!!!!!!! Fue lo ultimo que dijo kenshin antes de  
  
correr..  
  
Kenshin llego ala oficina de Hiko. La puerta estaba cerrada.  
  
Escucho el grito de Misao y la riza de Hiko. Lo volvía  
  
loco....tantas memorias...no quería que Misao sufriera como  
  
el.....no podía....  
  
Trato de abrir la puerta hasta que se le ocurrió la ventana.  
  
Al entrar en la habitación encontró a Misao, votando sangre  
  
por el forcejeo y sin camisa ni falda. Un Hiko casi desnudo  
  
encima de ella.  
  
Su corazón dio vueltas...Ese maldito....Misao....su amiga  
  
una de las pocas en su mundo.....Los recuerdos de su  
  
infancia lo invadieron....vio un bate en la esquina....en un  
  
combate cuerpo a cuerpo perdería pero.....con un bate.  
  
Cuando iba a golpear a Hiko vio los ojos de Misao....Le  
  
partieron el alma....estaban llenos de  
  
bochorno, tristeza....Esto lo motivo mas...,de momento se  
  
oyo un golpe fuerte y Hiko cayo al suelo........  
  
Misao! Kenshin solto el bate y corrio hacia el semi desnudo  
  
cuerpo de la joven.  
  
Misao: Kenshin....tapame....llama a la policia y a Aoshi......  
  
Kenshin: Que te pasa Misao.....  
  
Misao: Me siento mal.......Aoshi pronto ( se desmayo)  
  
Kenshin: Misao! Misao!  
  
Kenshin tapo a Misao y cuando se voltio se encontro con el  
  
par de ojos mas frios y tenebrosos del  
  
universo...Aoshi...  
  
Aoshi miro a Misao, a Kenshin y al ahora desnudo cuerpo  
  
de Hiko en el suelo....Su mirada se llenaba de Odio....Su  
  
Misao.......Misao no podía ser......Se arrodilló frente a ella y  
  
la beso....Miro de nuevo a kenshin  
  
AOSHI: Llama a la policía, esto lo arreglo yo....  
  
Aoshi saco una pistola de su bulto....Apunto a un Hiko  
  
adolorido y tratándose de levantarse del piso con horror....  
  
Aoshi: Maldito!!!  
  
FIN DE CAP 3!  
  
QUE CAPUTULO MAS TRAGICO Y  
  
EMOCIONANTE....ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y  
  
ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO....NO SE  
  
PREOCUPEN.....DEJENME REVIEW. CAPUTULO 4=5  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. Furia

Hola! Estoy muy Agradecida por el apoyo!  
  
Gracias..de verdad. Los quiero mucho a Todos!  
  
Escribi este capitulo hace dos semanas...pero he  
  
tenido un par de problemitas y no lo habia podido  
  
depositar en FF....  
  
DISCLAIMER: RUROUNI KENSHIN ITS NOT  
  
MINE. NOBUHIRO WATSUKI OWNS IT!  
  
Dedicatoria: Este Capitulo se lo dedico a Misao 19!  
  
Gracias por tu amistad, tus reviews, y por soportar  
  
todas las malas rimas que hago!  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS!  
  
Kaora-Fgv-16: Muchísimas Gracias por tu review y  
  
apoyo!  
  
Gaby: Al fin tengo tu e-mail! Gracias!  
  
Misao 19- No haré mas rimas, lo he comprendido soy  
  
horrible...pero Gracias loka!  
  
Bunny Saito: Otra loka mas! Gracias very much!  
  
Cleoru Misumi: No te quiero dejar comentario ( mira  
  
por encima del hombro ) Embuste! Gracias amiguita  
  
querida Fanática numero 1# de los Doritos y novia de  
  
fisherman!  
  
Hotoriki Miau Miau: Wazzup! Loka! Tengo que  
  
hablar contigo lo más urgente para planear nuestro  
  
paseo por el Mall!  
  
Meikyo: Gracias Amiga! Sorry por la tardanza del  
  
review de tu historia de Inu Yasha...pero mas vale  
  
tarde que nunca so Gracias!!  
  
Mer: Mer mi amiguita mer, Gracias muuucho!  
  
Mego: Estas más loka que las empanadillas de los  
  
pupilos.....haha! ( imaginate a Lili con la cara de ella  
  
y el cuerpo de una empanadilla ) HAHAHA!  
  
Blankaoru: Si Aoshi va hacer papilla a Hiko! Y de  
  
que manera!  
  
Maria: Gracias por tu review! Te agradezco mucho!  
  
Mayumi2: Estoy muy alegre! Gracias por tu apoyo!!!  
  
Bizcochia U-u: Hi! Muchas gracias y estoy  
  
disponible para ayudarte ok!  
  
MI Vida no es Fácil  
  
Locura y Amargura....  
  
Aoshi vio aterrado a Misao tirada en el suelo con la  
  
ropa destrozada y herida.....estaba sangrando  
  
mucho......su pequeño y frágil cuerpo estaba  
  
destrozado......Para él eso era lo peor que le pudiera  
  
pasar en el universo, que algo le pasara a Misao.  
  
El pobre joven perdió la razón. Era insoportable.  
  
Tragos amargos se empezaron a sentir y su  
  
adrenalina  
  
subió rápidamente. Sin duda alguna la persona que  
  
hizo esto lo iba a pagar caro.........con su vida.  
  
Aoshi saco una pistola de su mochila ( no me  
  
pregunten ) y apunto  
  
directamente a hiko.  
  
Aoshi: Maldito infeliz! TE vas a morir!  
  
Hiko: Por favor, No fue mi intención lastimarla.  
  
Aoshi: Desgraciado!  
  
Aoshi trataba de tirar del gatillo pero el nerviosismo  
  
se apodero de el. Su mirada de odio cada vez era mas  
  
intensa. Kenshin estaba totalmente congelado, no  
  
quería que nadie muriera en frente de el. Hiko trataba  
  
de arrastrarse por el suelo; pero el dolor que le causó  
  
el batazo de Kenshin lo dejo casi inmóvil.  
  
La mente de Aoshi se había dividido en dos. La  
  
primera parte en que lo mataría. La segunda en tener  
  
compasión. Pero la primera parte había ganado mas  
  
espacio que la segunda. Por que tendría que tener  
  
compasión si el no la tubo con la pequeña Misao?  
  
Hiko estaba perdido..  
  
Aoshi se acerco a Hiko y apunto directamente a el  
  
pecho de Hiko. Kenshin miraba atónito. Aoshi iba a  
  
disparar......iba a matar a Hiko.  
  
Aoshi cerro los ojos y halo del gatillo. Una explosión  
  
ensordecedora lleno el espacio que hace momentos  
  
estaba lleno de ira, miedo y  
  
desesperación que había en aquel cuarto. Aoshi abrió  
  
los ojos y vio a Misao que le sujetaba las manos.  
  
Había evitado la muerte segura de su mismo  
  
abusador...  
  
Misao: ( casi cayéndose ) Aoshi, no lo hagas, te  
  
convertirás en un asesino y no quiero perderte.  
  
Las palabras de Misao tocaron a Aoshi en lo mas  
  
profundo del alma. Las manos de Aoshi perdieron la  
  
fuerza y automáticamente soltaron la pistola. Sus  
  
brazos atraparon a Misao antes de que cayera al  
  
suelo. Sus ojos de llenaron de lagrimas que no  
  
tardaron en salir libremente. Misao se habia  
  
desmayado. Kenshin solo observaba, con una mirada  
  
perdida. Si tan solo el hubiera tenido una persona que  
  
lo hubiera apoyado y amado así cuando sufrió tanto  
  
de niño. Tanto que lloro, sollozo, grito,  
  
suplico......siempre estuvo solo. Sin nadie que lo  
  
abrazara ni le dijera  
  
que todo estaba bien. Su alma se sentía triste pero  
  
feliz a la vez por que su amiga, una de las pocas en su  
  
mundo estaba segura en los brazos de alguien que la  
  
amaba con toda el alma. Se alegraba que su amiga  
  
estaba a salvo y que  
  
ella si tenia alguien que la amaba mucho y que estaba  
  
seguro que nunca la abandonaría. Hiko se desmayó  
  
del susto. ( hehe, esperen que en unos momentos de  
  
va a desmayar pero de otra cosa ). Kenshin llamo  
  
rápidamente a la policía que no tardo en llegar. Unos  
  
paramédicos verificaban a Misao mientras Aoshi  
  
miraba atónito.  
  
Aoshi; Kenshin...  
  
Kenshin: Si...  
  
Gracias. Aoshi lo abrazo ( abrazo de amigos ^_^U)  
  
Gracias, amigo. Te debo la vida. Salvaste lo mas  
  
preciado para mi en este mundo. Desde hoy tienes mi  
  
total confianza y amistad.  
  
Kenshin: No hay de que. Siempre estaré ahí para mis  
  
amigos.....  
  
Necesito una camilla urgente!  
  
El grito del paramédico interrumpido la conversación  
  
de los jóvenes.  
  
Tiene una herida de cuchillo en la espalda! Si no la  
  
llevamos al hospital morirá!  
  
La respiración y el corazón de Aoshi se detuvieron.  
  
No solo la quería  
  
violar, también matar......  
  
Kenshin Miro al paramédico y miro a Aoshi que  
  
ahora tenia una mirada tan fría como el hielo. Estaba seguro que ahora  
  
nadie salvaría a Hiko.  
  
Aoshi miro a Hiko que estaba en una silla esposado y  
  
siendo verificado por un paramédico.  
  
Aoshi corrió hacia el. Sentía como la rabia se  
  
apoderaba de su cuerpo. Su puño toco la cara de Hiko  
  
haciendo que este cayera. Sus manos ni sus piernas  
  
se querian detener de golpearlo. Su furia era tanta que  
  
nadie se atrevía a detener a aquel joven fuerte y de  
  
carácter agresivo.  
  
Entre todos los que estaban allí separaron a Aoshi de  
  
Hiko.  
  
Aoshi: MALDITO! Te voy a matar! Nadie toca a MI  
  
Misao!  
  
Los guardias se llevaron al ahora enfurecido Aoshi.( hehe  
  
se debería ver kawaii enojadito )  
  
Necesitamos otra camilla, este hombre tiene heridas  
  
graves!  
  
Kenshin vio como se llevaban a Misao, A un  
  
incontrolable Aoshi y a un Hiko herido. LA vida  
  
daba muchas vueltas. Quien iba a pensar que un  
  
maestro felizmente casado iba a desear tanto a una  
  
joven  
  
muchachita como para violarla. Solo le vinieron a su  
  
mente esta palabras. En esta vida....no se podía  
  
confiar mucho en nadie.  
  
En el hospital  
  
Aoshi estaba sentado en una silla con la mirada  
  
perdida. Los padres de Misao trataban de encontrar  
  
consuelo el uno del otro. Kenshin solo esperaba las  
  
noticias. Hiko no solo intento violarla. Sino la hirió  
  
gravemente con una cuchilla en la espalda. Misao  
  
nunca se hubiera dejado vencer.....era una joven  
  
luchadora . Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos  
  
cuando una llorosa y nerviosa Kaoru corría hacia el.  
  
Kaoru: Que le paso a Misao?! Esta bien?! Por favor  
  
dime que esta bien....  
  
Kaoru recosto su cara en el pecho de Kenshin y lloro  
  
amargamente. Le dolía ver a Kaoru llorar. De  
  
momento sintió como sus propios ojos se llenaban de  
  
lagrimas y empezaron a llorar. La abrazo  
  
fuertemente. Aoshi con el corazón roto en millones  
  
de pedazos se unió al abrazo. No querían perder a la  
  
Alegre Misao que todas las mañanas los recibía con  
  
una sonrisa. LA idea de que ella muriera les rompía  
  
el alma....era demasiado.  
  
Un hombre con una bata larga salió con su mirada en  
  
el suelo.........era el doctor que estaba atendiendo a  
  
Misao. Aoshi sintió como sus piernas perdían la  
  
fuerza. Kenshin y Kaoru se quedaron congelados y  
  
los Padres de Misao se abrazaron mucho mas fuerte.  
  
Todos Perdían la esperanza cada segundo y  
  
esperaban lo peor.  
  
EL doctor trato de decir unas palabras pero no le  
  
salian. Hasta que al fin pudo hablar.  
  
Doctor: Misao, Misao logro sobrevivir..........pero  
  
tengo una grave noticia que darles.......  
  
Los latidos en esa sala se detuvieron.........que le  
  
habia pasado a Misao??  
  
............................................................................ ..........  
  
Fin de Capitulo 4!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado. Aoshi le rompió  
  
1,ooo,ooo huesos a Hiko, Les digo que le dio tan  
  
duro que no podrá tener mas hijos,,,,hehe.  
  
Espero los review! Saben mi política justa. 5 reviews  
  
Aunque este cap quedo medio porqueria hehe  
  
REVIEW PEOPLE!  
  
Arigatou! Ja NE! 


	5. Te amo, no te vallas Misao

Hola: Este capitulo se SUPONIA que saldría el día de navidad pero se me olvido, y cuando me acuerdo no tenia tiempo ^_^!Pero aquí esta, disfrútenlo.  
  
FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD. QUE TENGAN UN DÍA MUY FELIZ Y QUE LO PASEN CON LAS PERSONAS QUE REALMENTE AMAS Y LAS QUE REALMENTE TE AMAN A TI! AGRADICIMIENTOS AL FINAL.  
  
( En esta historia presentamos a Kenshin, un joven que a sufrido  
  
toda su vida, sin familiares ni amigos se encuentra solo en el  
  
mundo. Pero Kaoru y su amiga Misao quieren cambiar este hecho.  
  
¿Que pasara en la vida de Kenshin y a las personas que lo rodean?  
  
Parejas Kenshin/Kaoru Misao/Aoshi)  
  
En el capitulo pasado.....  
  
Hiko intento violar a Misao pero gracias a Kenshin la chica pudo  
  
ser salvada. Pero además de tratar de romper con su inocencia,  
  
Hiko hirió a Misao a muerte con un cuchillo en su costado......La  
  
adolescente es llevada al hospital demo.....El doctor tiene una  
  
noticia que les romperá el corazón a todos..........  
  
Mi vida no es fácil  
  
Ámame y cambia mi triste vida...  
  
El doctor salió de la habitación  
  
Con la cara en el suelo  
La respiración de todos paro.....algo no estaba bien....  
  
Doctor: Misao esta estable, ya su vida esta a salvo pero  
  
tenemos un grave problema..  
  
Todos permanecieron callados....  
  
Los VARIOS cuchillazos que le proporciono su agresor  
  
dañaron la columna de Misao ( yo no soy doctora demo  
  
imagínense eso). La chica es frágil, fue (gravemente  
  
golpeada.....Quedara paralítica por un tiempo..pero con  
  
terapias volverá a caminar...pero el proceso será largo y  
  
doloroso......  
  
Los padres de Misao se abrazaron.......Kenshin y Kaoru se  
  
miraron......Aoshi estaba destruido.  
  
Madre: Doctor..se lo dijo  
  
Doctor: No...alguien con confianza se lo debe decir..  
  
Aoshi: Yo lo hare....  
  
................................................el la habitación..........................  
  
Aoshi entro suavemente sin hacer ningun ruido, Misao estaba  
  
despierta.........parecia un angelito que habia caido del  
  
cielo...Tan inocente, tan alegre.....pero le tenia que dar la  
  
noticia.  
  
Al momento que Misao vio a Aoshi lo recibio con una de sus  
  
sonrisas alegres. A Aoshi se le desgarro el alma.  
  
Misao: Ven Aoshi siéntate..  
  
Aoshi: Misao...  
  
Misao: ( poniéndole un dedo en la boca) Shhh ya se me paso el  
  
susto, solo me duele un poco el costado pero ya estoy mejor....  
  
Aoshi: Misao debo decirte algo, pero antes quiero que sepas  
  
que te amo, te amo mas que a mi vida...no importa lo que pase  
  
siempre estaré a tu lado....  
  
Misao: Aoshi...me preocupas...( poso su mano en la mejilla de  
  
Aoshi)  
  
Aoshi: Misao..... ¿Puedes sentir tus piernas?  
  
A Misao se le abrieron los ojos, no sentía sus piernas, No podía  
  
moverlas  
  
Misao: No, Aoshi dime que puedo caminar, dime!  
  
Aoshi solo la abrazo llorando..........Misao se desplomo en los  
  
brazos de Aoshi. Su vida había quedado marcada para siempre....  
  
Los meses habían pasado.....había llegado Febrero un mes  
  
hermoso lleno de amor y felicidad. Misao había empezado a  
  
recuperarse  
  
muy lentamente pero las heridas del alma afloraban cada vez  
  
mas...había caído en una grave depresión...se sentía inútil, sin  
  
hermosura, como si hubiera perdido todo su encanto pero lo que  
  
ella no sabia era que se había vuelto mas hermosa y que las  
  
personas que la rodeaban la amaban mas que nunca...pues era  
  
Febrero y Aoshi planeaba una sorpresa para Misao..  
  
Caminando por las calles del concurrido Tokyo se encontraba un  
  
joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules hielo, este traía una  
  
pequeña cajita en la mano. Su vida había cambiado drásticamente  
  
este año. Ya no era amigo de Sano sino de Keshin, sus padres se  
  
divorciaron, compro un apartamento, el accidente de Misao....Solo  
  
quería que con el año nuevo vinieran alegrías no mas tristezas para  
  
su corazón. Estaba decidido a comprometerse a una relación seria  
  
y empezar su familia. Aunque era muy joven la vida le había dado  
  
muchas experiencias y la ultima de ellas le había hecho entender  
  
que la persona que mas amaba era a Misao, y que ella era con  
  
quien quería pasar el resto de su vida.  
  
En otro lugar una joven de hermosos ojos azules y cabellos largos  
  
azabaches miraba desolada por la ventana de su habitación. Todos  
  
los que pasaban podían caminar libremente en cambio ella no.  
  
Recordó como antes era muy activa y libre de hacer y deshacer y  
  
de caminar y correr a todos los lugares que quisiera. Como se  
  
quejaba de estar cansada de caminar. Demo, ahora todo había  
  
cambiado. Sabia que tenían personas que la amaban, pero, ella  
  
creía que se iban a cansar de ella y la abandonarían. Su vida ya no  
  
tenia el mismo sentido de antes, se sentía inútil, horrible, una carga  
  
para los demás. Debía desaparecer del mundo....ella estaba  
  
decidida a quitarse la vida....  
  
Aoshi entro muy contento a la casa de Misao. La llamo varias  
  
veces pero no encontró respuesta. Busco rápidamente toda la casa  
  
pero no hayo nada. Llamo a Kaoru, sus padres, los de Misao,  
  
Kenshin e incluso a Sano y no se encontraba con ninguno de ellos.  
  
Cuando iba a llamar a la policía una pequeña nota llamo su  
  
atención.  
  
Para mi amor Aoshi:  
  
Alo mejor cuando leas esta carta ya estaré en este mundo.  
  
Soy una cobarde y no resisto mas. Perdí mi libertad y dignidad. Y  
  
no quiero vivir para ver como los pierdo a ustedes. Dile a Mama,  
  
Papa, Kenshin y a Kaoru que los amo y que me personen. Y ati mi  
  
querido amor eterno, perdóname, que te consigas una persona que  
  
en realidad te de lo que mereces. Te amo y adiós  
  
Misao....  
  
Aoshi no lo podía creado , Su amada estaba pensando en quitarse  
  
la vida. La desesperación lo consumió. Tenia que hallarla antes que  
  
pasara algo. Su mente muy rápido y recordó algo.  
  
( flashback)  
  
Aoshi empujaba la silla de Misao. Esta había es muy callada.  
  
Pasaron un puente alto a Misao se le aguaron los ojos y dijo:  
  
" Me quisiera tirar, y acabar con mis penas"  
  
End de Fash Back  
  
Aoshi corrió rápida y desesperadamente esperando lo peor. Llego  
  
al puente y encontró a Misao en el borde de este. Esta había  
  
recuperado un poco de fuerza en sus piernas y estaba parada  
  
apoyada de este. Aoshi grito fuertemente el nombre de Misao. Esta  
  
miro desconsoladamente  
  
Misao: Vete! Déjame morir!  
  
Aoshi: Misao , Por favor! Piensa te amo!  
  
Misao: Lo se Aoshi, yo te amo también, pero, no quiero atarte a  
  
una inútil.  
  
Aoshi: Jamás has sido inútil. Cada persona no importa las  
  
condiciones que tenga ni como sea es útil e impórtate. Tu eres lo  
  
mas importe para mi..por favor no lo hagas..  
  
Misao: Las personas cambian con el tiempo. No me puedes amar  
  
para siempre eres un joven activo; tarde o temprano tu corazón  
  
querrá algo mejor, entiéndelo, no quiero vivir para ver eso  
  
Con esto Misao se balanceo un poco mas para el extremo del  
  
puente un paso mas y caería.  
  
Aoshi: Misao! Escúchame un momento..  
  
Misao: Dime, que tu voz va ser lo ultimo que escuche  
  
Aoshi: Misao, eres lo mas importante para mi. Eres mi vida todo lo  
  
que tengo y amo. Por favor si me dejas me iré contigo pero si te  
  
quedas.....( saco la pequeña cajita de su bolsillo) Te casarías  
  
conmigo?  
  
Las lagrimas de Misao corrian libremente, Aoshi realmente la  
  
amaba, Su vida había tomado un nuevo significado. No podía  
  
morir ahora que lo mejor de su vida comenzaba. Esta bajo del  
  
murillo del puente y se quedo inmóvil en el piso. Aoshi corrió  
  
hasta ella.  
  
Aoshi: Te amo, Misao.  
  
Le puso la sortija en el dedo matrimonial ( -_-) y la beso  
  
tiernamente. Estuvo a centímetros de perder lo mas que amaba en  
  
esta vida y Misao a perder lo mejor que venia a su vida. Ambos  
  
estaban hecho uno para el otro y desde ese momento  
  
comprendieron que uno no podía vivir sin el otro y que su amo era  
  
verdadero y duraría para siempre.......  
  
CADA PERSONA ES IMPORTANTE, NO IMPORTA NI DE  
  
QUE EDAD, SEXO, COLOR, NACIONALIDAD, RELIGIÓN,  
  
NIVEL SOCIAL O QUE ENFERMEDAD O DISCAPACIDAD  
  
TENGA; ESA PERSONA ES AMADA Y ESPECIAL POR AL  
  
GUIEN. ERA PERSONA ES LA PIEZA QUE FALTA PARA C  
  
OMPLETAR LA FELICIDAD DE UNA PERSONA. CUANDO  
  
NO TENGAS GANAS DE VIVIR, PIENSA EN LAS  
  
PERSONAS ESPECIALES QUE TE RODEAN, LAS QUE TE  
  
AMAN Y LAS QUE LLEGARAN A TU VIDA PARA  
  
QUEDARSE PERO SOBRE TODO AUNQUE ESTES SOLO EN  
  
EL MUNDO PIENSA QUE DIOS ESTA SIEMPRE A TU LADO,  
  
QUE TE AMA Y QUE ERES IMPORTANTE PARA EL Y  
  
QUIERE QUE SEAS FELIZ Y QUE ERES IMPORTANTE. A  
  
AMATE Y AMA A LOS QUE ESTAN ATU ALREDEDOR Y  
  
SIMPRE PIENSA QUE LA VIDA TIENE SOLPRESAS Y  
  
BARRERAS PERO QUE NINGUNA ESTA HECHA PARA  
  
DEROTARTE SINO PARA QUE APRENDAS DE HECHA Y  
  
CUANDO MIRES HACIA ATRÁS VEAS TODO LO QUE HAS  
  
CRECIDO Y TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAS CONOCIDO  
  
QUE VERDADERAMENTE TE QUIEREN Y TE AMAN Y  
  
QUE DESEAN LO MEJOR PARATI.  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO V  
  
Hehehe ALFIN! Les gusto mi consejito?? Síganlo para que lleguen a viejitos! Bueno Feliz día del amor y la amistad ( aunque no es día todavía) Los quiero mucho y saben que aquí tienen una amiga y sobre la historia gracias por los reviews por que falta mucho y me dan mucho animo para continuarlo.  
  
ME voy a poner mas estricta 8 reviews para el próximo cap que sale rápido.  
  
5 review como quiera otro cap pero mas lentito.  
  
LOS QUIERO!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Una boda y unas noticias

NO ES UNA ILUSION! SI ACTUALIZE ESTO! Hahahaha. Este capítulo va a hacer muy romantico pues se lo advierto. Disfrutenlo. Esto es un verdadero cambio; ya que mi otra historia no tiene sentido LOL!

Se lo dedico a : Nanet, Jessia, Cleo y a Miao. Las quiero mucho!

NO VEAN LA GRAMATICA. ESPECIALMENTE MIAO QUE SIEMPRE ME CRITICA POR ESO EN EL MSN! LOL LOL LOL! ( de verdad que soy mala en eso --)

_Mi vida no es fácil_

_La boda y **las noticias **_

_E_n una hermosa mañana de verano, perfecta para el evento que pronto se llevaría a cabo en un hermoso templo de la cuidad de Tokyo. Era la celebración de una boda. El momento en el que Aoshi y Misao unirían sus vidas para siempre. La joven pareja apenas contó con el apoyo de sus familias ya que ambos eran muy jóvenes; pero para estos intrépidos el amor ya había tocado la puerta de sus almas.

La boda sería sencilla; pocos invitados, una ceremonia corta y un banquete para finalizar la ocasión.

_**Misao: **Oh Dios; estoy tan nerviosa. Se que amo a Aoshi con toda mi alma pero no le conte este pequeño secreto que me tiene entre la espada y la pared. Se que el no se molestara pero…._

_**Kaoru: **Pero qué ?_

Misao no se había percatado que estaba diciendo sus pensamientos en voz alta y que para mala suerte, su dama de honor y major amiga; Kaoru la había escuchado.

Misao: _Ahy Kaoru; te voy a contar esto pero por favor no grites…_

Kaoru: _Misao, confía en mi, dime que te pasa…_

Misao: _Pues veras Aoshiyyosalimosypasoalgoymedicuentaque…._

Kaoru: _Que?_

Misao: _Estoy…embarazada…_

Kaoru: _MISAO! COMO QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA!_

Misao: _Kaoru CALLATE!_

**En la otra habitación**

En la verdad no había mucha acción ya el novio se encontraba tirado

( literalmente! LOL imagínenselo) en una esquina de la habitación boca abajo. La palidez que ya era una característica esencial de su piel era aún notable; claro, era de esperarse de el muy callado Aoshi Shinomori que hoy se casaría. Lo que él nunca penso antes de este día era que al casarse tendría que trabajar, estudiar, compartir con su esposa, mantener una casa y un sin fin de responsibilidades que recaerían en su hombro. El solo pensarlo hacía que le doliera la cabeza ( justo el dolor que tengo ahora en la mia…--) El padrino era nada más y nada menos que Kenshin que aceptó con mucha alegría la gran tarea.

Había pasado la eterna hora. Ya había llegado el anhelado momento. Una música sútil empezó a sonar. El novio caminó muy derecho sin ver abajo o mejor dicho sin ver nada por que iba tieso como un soldado en marcha. Las personas presentes sonreían conociéndo la actitud de Aoshi ante todo lo que era relacionado con fiestas y celebraciones formales; otras miraban tristes ya que el apuesto y deseado jóven pertenecería a una sola mujer. ( dudo que lo comparta LOL). El siguiente en la marcha fue Kenshin Himura quien iba muy sonriente y felíz ( Kawaii!) . Sólo pensaba en el feliz dia olvidando todos los momentos amargos de su vida. Después las damas de honor y la madrina; Kaoru que despúes de recuperarse de la noticia que le había dado Misao andaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vestía un hermoso traje rosado con hermosos detalles. Kenshin sentía que su corazon se saldría de su pecho en cualquier instante.

La música cambió la tonada a una más animada anunciando el paso de la novia. Cuando los presentes vieron a Misao quedaron perplejos. Su traje era blanco puro con detalles finos victoreanos y un velo largo. Su cabello azabache y sus ojos azules resaltaban ante todo y para completar su hermosa piel blanca resplandecía como nunca antes. Sus mejillas se rosaron al ver a tanta gente conocida y su mente se torno nublada cuando al fondo del salón vió a Aoshi en su bello tuxedo Negro. Si alguien no creía que los ojos de Aoshi eran fuera de lo común hoy se convencería. Eran bellos, un azul hielo inquebrantable. Aoshi sentía ganas de ir a besarla en esos instantes y olvidar la ceremonia. Misao; que normalmente era hermosa hoy traspasaba la barrera y se veía espectacularmente bella.

Cuando sus miradas hicieron contacto; azul con azul el tiempo se detuvo. En sus ojos se podía ver todo el amor que sentían uno por el otro y que en unos instantes lo profesarían ante todos. La ceremonía transcurió normalmente. Llena de emoción y expectativa.

Sacerdote: _Misao; es el momento que expreses tus votos.._

Misao: _Juro ser fiel, en la salud y la enfermedad; en la riqueza y en la pobreza y juro Aoshi que te amaré hasta que la vida nos separe y aún asi te amaré hasta la eternidad. _

Aoshi: _Juro serte fiel, en la salud y la enfermedad; en la riqueza y en la pobreza. Juro Misao que te amaré por que eres la persona más importante en mivida y que le diste a este hombre una razón para _vivir. Eres todo…para mi Misao.

( Waaaaaaaaa que lindo)

Sacerdote: _Si no hoy nadie en contra de que estos dos seres se unan en matrimonio….( buz buz buz)_

Sacerdote_: Los declaro Marido y Mujer!_

_En ese instante Aoshi sin esperar más le plantó un apasionado beso a Misao y esta se lo respondió con la misma pasión. ( snif snif)_

**En la fiesta….**

Ya todos celebraban felizmente. Bailando, comiendo y bebiendo pero había llegado la hora de tirar el ramo y la liga. ( Weeee!)

Misao se sorprendío de las muchas mujeres ya bastantes pasaditas de sus mejores dias habían en la pista esperando por el ramo y entre ellas una joven y atlética Kaoru. Misao tiró el ramo sin pensarlo dos veces y Kaoru brincó lo más que pudo hasta alcanzar el ramo, claro sin antes recibir golpes y empujones de todas partes. El resultado ya se sabía. Kaoru obtuvo el ramo y brincaba alegremente mientras le tiraba ojitos a Kenshin que se sonrojo al ver que esta lo estaba mirando.

Luego; la liga. Para esto sí había competencia. Desde Sanosuke hasta Kenshin, los primos de Aoshi y muchos otros jóvenes y entre ellos el Viejo Okina. Cuando Aoshi tiró la liga la guerra se desató. Todos peleaban por la liga literalmente a puños pero no se dieron cuenta que esta había caido a algunas pulgadas más adelante. Se habían confundido con una servilleta que alguien había tirado en el suelo; el viejo Okina al percatarse que los jóvenes peleaban por algo que no era pues simplemente camino tranquilamente y cogió la liga como si nada. Claro Kaoru había desaparecido antes de que Okina la buscara….

La noche transcurió normal aparte de algunos borachos. Finalmente la pareja ahora esposos cenaban tranquilamente. Misao vió el momento oportuno para decirle ese gran secreto a Aoshi.

Misao: _Aoshi…_

Aoshi: _Que Misao? ( entre bocados)_

Misao: _te voy a decir esto rápido para que el susto se te pase rápido también…_

Aoshi: _Nani? --_

Misao: _Pues veras….Estoy embarazada..seremos padres en siete meses…_

Aoshi: _De verdad! Que bueno!………. Se desmaya…._

Misao: _! Hehehehe…Aoshi….AOSHI!_

**En otro lugar**

El local era hermoso. El balcón daba una vista una espectacular vista a las montañas y entre ellas la Luna que brillaba con todas sus fuerzas. Kenshin no se sentía muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer pero estaba seguro que esto le podia costar su amistad con Kaoru; pero era la única forma de provar si esta lo amaba. Kaoru miraba entretenida la Luna sin percatarse que Kenshin la observaba detenidamente. Kenshin sin pensarlo mas cogió por las manos a Kaoru.

Kaoru: _Ken…Kenshin?_

Kenshin: _Kaoru, si no me puedes perdonar lo que voy a hacer ahora, pues no lo hagas pero no puedo vivir otro instante sin hacerlo…_

Kenshin la besó apasionadamente callando la respuesta de Kaoru. La besó con una pasión y un amor tan grandes que ella nunca había sentido ni se imaginaba que iba a sentir algún día . Ella lo amaba, de eso ella estaba segura y ahora se sentía feliz de que él sentía lo mismo por ella. Kaoru le respondió el beso a Kenshin. Y así ente besos y abrazos pasaron el momento juntos hasta que sus corazones quedaron satisfechos. Kaoru había descubierto un nuevo amor en su vida pero Kenshin había descubierto en esos besos una nueva vida que le sonreía y que le prometía que alfín encontraría su felicidad.

FIN DEL CAPITULO…..

AL FIN ACTUALIZE! Saben me dejan muuchos reviews! Los amo! Cualquier duda pues me Mandan un e-mail o me lo dejan saber en el review…

8 reviewsfast chapter

5 reviewsslow chapter

Love ya! El cap esta meloso pero perdonenme tengo dolor de cabeza…


End file.
